Ensorcelante
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Il était une fois dans un monde lointain une jeune fille appelée Sybèle, princesse du royaume de Valencia dont le destin était de devenir l'odieuse et redoutée Méchante Reine du conte de Blanche-Neige...


**Ensorcelante**

-Snif... snif...

-Sybèle ! S'écria la Reine Maella.

Sans attendre, elle s'élança vers sa fille et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Du haut de ses 8 ans, Sybèle Queen faisait bien peine à voir, couverte de boue et de sable, toute échevelée et en pleurs. Maella la prit dans ses bras, se redressa et posa ses yeux améthyste sur la suivante qui accompagnait la petite princesse.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Les autres enfants... répondit-elle en se tortillant les mains et regardant ses pieds, honteuse. Ils se sont mis à se moquer d'elle… et puis...

-Assez ! Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Sybèle tu dois montrer ta valeur, lever la tête et te battre, exigea Maella.

-Snif... mais... je peux pas...

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça ! Tu es une Queen, rien ne t'es impossible.

-... maman... j'suis toute seule... et petite... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Je vais y remédier, mais pour ça il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer sur ton sort, tu dois décider si oui ou non tu comptes leur faire payer.

-... pourquoi ils font ça ?

-Parce qu'ils sont jaloux de toi, ces petites princesses seront des laiderons comparées à toi et les garçons se frustrent facilement devant les filles sublimes qui ne gloussent pas pour eux. Aucun d'eux ne mérite ton attention. Et jamais ils ne voudront être tes amis.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es une Queen, tu es au-dessus d'eux. Réponds juste à cette question : veux-tu te venger de ce qu'ils te font endurer ?

-... je...

Sybèle regarda longuement sa mère. Qu'elle était grande, majestueuse dans sa longue robe noire avec cette superbe cape blanche descendant jusqu'au niveau de ses talons. Son visage doux et magnifique était encadré par ses longs cheveux bleus pétrole cascadant le long de son dos et de ses épaules. Son teint clair la rendait plus radieuse encore, c'était vraiment la femme la plus belle de toute la Contetée. La petite fille ne pouvait que l'admirer et souhaiter devenir comme elle.

-Oui !

-C'est bien. Emmène-la se laver, je dois convoquer une réunion de toute urgence, ajouta sèchement Maella à la jeune suivante avant de se retirer dans son boudoir.

La reine prit place en son trône devant son miroir de conférence qu'elle alluma. L'écran principal se divisa en plusieurs carrés, une personne dans chacun d'eux.

 _Morgana, Baba Yaga, Eris, la Sorcière de l'Ouest d'Oz, Jafar, Pape Loup, Rumplestitskin. Il n'y a qu'Elle qui n'a pas répondu, pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il point ?_

-Maella, toujours aussi délicieuse, se délecta Jafar Vizir, sa canne ornée d'une tête de serpent dans la main.

-Jafar, toujours aussi vil flatteur, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Que voilà un beau monde réunit dans cette conférence-miroir. Tu dois préparer quelque chose, soupçonna Eris.

-En effet. Merci à tous et toutes d'être là. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je veux que ma fille Sybèle Queen accède à la Magie.

-Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! S'exclama Baba Yaga. Cela fait des siècles que les Queen ont vu leurs pouvoirs magiques scellés !

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi pour ma part, intervint Jafar.

-La première Queen avait un lien puissant avec la magie des Ténèbres. Or, cet art est le plus dangereux, il pousse son utilisateur toujours plus loin vers des abysses insondables, répondit Morgana Fairy, calme comme à son habitude.

-C'est une opportunité formidable. Avec de tels pouvoirs, Sybèle deviendrait la plus grande Méchante Reine que le monde n'ai jamais connu, affirma Maella. Cela fait un millénaire maintenant que notre famille se limite aux simples talents d'alchimiste alors que résonnent encore les légendes populaires sur les terribles pouvoirs que nous possédions.

Son chapeau conique aux bords rabaissés sur la moitié de son visage, la Sorcière d'Oz tourna le dos au miroir, sa longue chevelure rousse lisse volant sous le mouvement. Elle disparut et son écran s'éteignit, elle n'avait apparemment aucune envie de se joindre à ce projet.

-Cette fille ne sait-elle donc pas utiliser sa langue ? Ironisa Pape Loup.

-Elle serait plutôt du genre à ne fonctionner que par le mépris. Mais les habitants d'Oz sont très particuliers, c'est pour cela que je voulais son aide, mais tant pis. Si d'autres souhaitent se désister, c'est maintenant. Ceux qui restent, je considèrerai qu'ils sont d'accord. ... Parfait.

 **o**

 **o o**

Sybèle regardait avec curiosité l'étoile à six branches tracée au sol dans un cercle magique sur lequel elle se tenait. Il en émettait depuis tout à l'heure une lueur violacée des plus étranges. Autour d'elle sa mère et un groupe de personnes drapés de capes noires à capuchons rabattus incantaient d'anciennes formules magiques dont elle ne put en saisir le moindre sens.

-Sybèle Queen.

Une amie de sa mère était penchée sur elle, ses yeux jaunes la rendaient très particulière. Ses mèches bleues sombres tombaient partiellement sur son visage jeune, sournois et calculateur. Elle était intimidante dans le sens où personne ne pourrait deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait pour titre « la déesse de la Discorde », Eris.

-Acceptes-tu de te lier aux puissances magiques de ce monde ?

-O-oui ! Affirma Sybèle en tentant de se montrer aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle pouvait l'être.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Heu...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de la dire, il faut juste que tu la connaisses. Si tu n'en as pas, rien ne se passera.

-... je connais ma raison.

Et elle ne regardait qu'elle-même, elle savait au fond que personne, même sa mère, ne pourrait comprendre. Et ça ne concernait pas les autres enfants ou être digne d'être une Queen. C'était quelque chose qui la rongeait jour après jour de l'intérieur, qu'elle désirait de toute son âme mais qu'elle ne pouvait acheter.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, l'étoile lumineuse au sol gagnait en intensité, l'aveuglant sur le coup. Elle ne voyait rien mais elle sentait un courant à la fois gazeux et liquide monter de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'au sommet de sa tête et se répandre dans tout son corps, une sensation de bien-être la gagnait, c'était extraordinaire, comme une poussée d'adrénaline mais plus intense encore, c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait être vu ou touché mais elle le sentait bel et bien, une sorte de fluide qui était là, partout et nulle part à la fois mais qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu de sa vie. Elle prenait conscience seulement maintenant de l'essence de la Magie, mieux encore, la Magie était en elle, elle réagissait comme si c'était quelque chose doté d'une conscience.

 **o**

 **o o**

Depuis ce jour, la jeune Sybèle jouait des mauvais tours aux enfants de son âge, son audace et son arrogance allait jusqu'à la faire s'en prendre aux adultes qui osaient la regarder de travers. C'était un véritable défouloir, la jeune fille prenait confiance en elle, elle s'affirmait par la force, ivre de tant de pouvoirs. Non, elle n'était pas une simple fillette plus jolie que les autres et souffre-douleur des autres enfants, elle était une princesse de rang bien supérieur. Que la vengeance était douce.

Mais bien vite, la vie lui enseigna une leçon bien plus cruelle. Certes elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, certes plus personne ne l'humiliait ou ne se moquait d'elle mais tel un fruit sucré devenant cendres en sa bouche, Sybèle réalisa qu'elle était aussi seule que lorsqu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Personne n'osait plus l'approcher, elle terrorisait même ses serviteurs et sa suivante était partie, paniquée en voyant la fillette faire danser les cobras dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle chantait. Seule sa mère l'approchait encore et proclamait haut et fort combien elle était fière d'elle, une vraie Queen. Mais une vraie Queen devait être une Queen seule ? Sybèle n'osait pas poser cette question à sa mère de crainte de paraître faible, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer toute seule, la solitude avait don de rendre les gens amers.

Sybèle avait l'affreuse impression d'être victime d'injustice. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi malgré ses immenses pouvoirs, rien ne tournait comme elle l'avait voulu. Était-elle définitivement condamnée à vivre dans la solitude ?

 **o**

 **o o**

Trois années s'écoulèrent, telle la malédiction qui frappait les princes Beast, Sybèle désespérait de jour en jour de trouver quelqu'un qui lui serait semblable, au point de se renfermer et se contenter de la saveur douce et amère de dominer les autres enfants et leur faire peur, se répétant pour s'en convaincre les sages paroles de sa mère : "Tu es une Queen, tu es au-dessus de ça". Elle entrait à présent au collège.

Elle qui avait toujours suivit les cours à la maison, voilà qu'elle se mêlait aux autres jeunes de son âge, qu'ils soient princes ou d'ascendance plus modeste, voir des pauvres. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, il y avait des garçons, des filles, des fées et même un pantin tout en bois. Elle avait cru aussi apercevoir un garçon avec des oreilles triangulaire dépasser de ses cheveux. Il y avait aussi des animaux doués de parole et se tenant sur deux pattes tels que trois frères cochons. Plus elle découvrait l'endroit, plus il trouvait grâce aux yeux de la jeune princesse.

Étant interne, elle dormira dans le dortoir des filles. Elle apprit bien vite lors de la rentrée qu'elle aurait une coloc. Elle avait entendu dire que les internes étaient réparties en fonction de leur personnalité, entre autres pour faciliter la cohabitation mais Sybèle doutait qu'un élève pouvait lui correspondre. Elle allait bientôt le savoir, elle était arrivée à la porte 13, le numéro de sa chambre. Sans attendre, elle poussa la porte.

Une odeur maritime assaillit ses narines, et pour cause, la moitié de la chambre était occupée par une sorte d'aquarium géant aux trois quarts rempli d'eau salée, avec une échelle pour y accéder. Sybèle pinça sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, serait-il possible que sa colloc soit une de ces satanées filles-sardines connues sous le nom de sirènes ? Cela en avait tout l'air. Le fond du bocal était couvert de sable, avec du corail, des étoiles de mer et autres coquillages colorés.

Sybèle n'était pas plus inquiète, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts le sort de Mutisme, si cette fille de l'eau se mettait à chanter, pour quelque occasion que ce soit, elle sera réduite au silence en un rien de temps. En revanche, elle ne connaissait pas le sort de suppression d'odeurs, elle se demandait même si il existait… Elle entra donc et sans plus de considération pour la chambre, ouvrit vivement les deux fenêtres. L'air frais caressa son visage et repoussa modérément cette odeur tenace de sel.

Elle attendit quelques instants, penchée à sa fenêtre, l'occasion de jeter un petit coup d'œil au paysage. Le petit champ de pommiers de Purple Queen, variété de pommes exclusivement réservées à la famille royale de Valencia, avait toujours été présent depuis sa fenêtre. Il était remplacé par un vaste paysage baigné sous la lumière dorée du soleil bienveillant. Outre Book End la ville du royaume d'Ever After High il y avait la vaste Forêt Enchantée, mais surtout, étincelant aux pieds des petites collines en périphérie du château, le Lac des Cygnes. Il était nommé ainsi pour son évidente fréquentation quotidienne de nombreux cygnes qui y nageaient en toutes saisons. Des points blancs s'agitaient sur la surface bleue et limpide, ce devait être les fameux volatiles. À ce que Sybèle avait entendu dire, il était formellement interdit de les chasser mais aussi de voler leurs œufs et d'aller les déposer dans des nids de canards. La princesse se demandait bien qui serait assez idiot pour faire ce genre de blagues, ce n'était pas drôle et ça n'ennuyait que les cygnes et les canards, rien de transcendant. C'était beaucoup plus amusant de les lancer à la robe des princesses, le jaune d'œuf bien gras était difficile à enlever sur les tissus nobles, ou bien à leur figure, cela ruinerait leur maquillage.

Une silhouette plus grande que les cygnes entra dans le lac, vu son allure ça devait être un humain… un humain qui marchait sur la surface du lac ? Soit cette personne avait de très longues jambes soit le lac était peu profond soit elle marchait véritablement sur l'eau ! Pourquoi pas après tout, cette école semblait remplie de personnes étonnantes, qu'elles soient écolières, collégiennes ou lycéennes.

La moitié de la chambre était recouverte d'un papier peint pourpre avec des ailes noires stylisées s'enchainant le long du mur, des meubles luxueux étaient bien disposés dans son territoire, ni trop éloignés de son lit ni trop proche et tous étaient en métal argenté. Son lit en revanche était noir avec un matelas confortable recouvert d'un drap du même rouge violacé que les pommes Purple Queen qu'elle aimait tant, pour la couleur comme pour le goût. Près de la fenêtre, majestueuse et tout en beauté, comme toutes les Queen cela allait de soi, sa grand-mère veillait sur elle. Christelle Queen était représentée dans un magnifique tableau de couleurs sombres où la pâleur de sa peau blanche ressortait magnifiquement, dans sa robe noire élégante garnie de plumes noires au niveau des épaules et des manches, assise sur son fauteuil préféré qui était également présent physiquement dans la chambre de Sybèle, devant sa coiffeuse, étincelant comme au premier jour. Sur ses genoux était posée une magnifique poupée de 70 cm aux longs cheveux blancs argentés, les yeux rouges qui bien que figés semblaient inspirer une certaine malice, une robe de maid noire aux dessous blancs sertie de deux croix argentées, une coiffe, des collants, des chaussures assortis avec de mignons nœuds papillons de la même couleur. Sybèle avait dû usé de tous ses charmes pour convaincre sa mère de lui laisser ce tableau. En revanche ils ne furent pas suffisant pour obtenir le fabuleux miroir magique de la famille. Quant à la poupée, Sybèle l'avait souvent réclamée à sa mère depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le tableau de sa grand-mère, mais elle prétendait que la poupée avait été perdue peu avant sa naissance. Suspicieuse, la jeune fille avait tenté de la localiser ou l'invoquer avec sa magie mais jamais il n'y eut le moindre résultat. Elle en avait conclu que c'était juste parce qu'elle était encore novice en matière de magie et réessayera donc plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Sybèle se retourna, elle était observée par une fille de son âge. Elle avait longs cheveux blancs violacés, son teint de peau était d'un rose terne et ses yeux noirs d'encre. Elle s'habillait légèrement, top noir avec des motifs bleus et une petite jupe blanche. En l'observant de la tête aux pieds, la princesse réalisa qu'elle marchait pieds nus. Ses jambes semblaient bien frêles et en les observant attentivement, Sybèle remarqua qu'elles tremblaient, comme si l'inconnue soulevait un poids trop lourd pour elle. Ainsi c'était elle la petite sirène qui partagera sa chambre pour l'année à venir ? Son style vestimentaire n'était vraiment pas du goût de Sybèle mais avant que cette dernière n'ait prononcé le premier mot pour installer sa domination, l'inconnue soupira, l'air méprisant.

-Une princesse ? Je vais devoir dormir dans la même chambre qu'une poupée mièvre et chiante ?

Sybèle fut désarçonnée par cette entrée en matière, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce genre de commentaire venant d'une gentille petite sirène.

-MOI qu'ai-je donc fait pour me retrouver avec un fruit de mer mélomane aux goûts vestimentaires déplorable ? répliqua véhément la princesse.

La fille parut tout aussi décontenancée de découvrir une princesse à la langue si acérée mais se reprit tout aussi vite.

-Au lieu de pratiquer ce sport qu'est la plainte de ta pauvre personne, va donc dépenser ton pognon en shopping, richarde.

-Je ne parles pas aux écrevisses, moi.

-T'en as déjà la taille !

-Et toi l'odeur !

Sybèle en grandissant avait pris assurance et surtout en fierté. Il était donc hors de question d'entendre parler de sa taille légèrement plus petite que la moyenne. L'inconnue ne semblait guère apprécier plus les commentaires sur son odeur, elles se toisèrent longuement, guettant le moindre battement de cils pour attaquer.

-Fruit gâté.

-Poiscaille.

Cela avait fusé en même temps, elles haussèrent les sourcils avant de les froncer et répliquer vertement :

-Je ne suis pas une sirène !

-Je ne suis pas une PED !

Elles se toisèrent quelques instants dans le silence le plus complet.

-Prouve-le ! S'écrièrent-elles soudain l'index tendu l'une vers l'autre.

-Aucun problème, suffit de regarder autour de toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sybèle fit un ample mouvement du bras pour désigner son côté de la chambre.

-Est-ce qu'une Princesse En Détresse aurait une déco aussi noire et si délicieusement sinistre ? Cite-m'en une seule !

-Hmm… oui peut être bien, avoua l'inconnue en examinant mieux la chambre. Mais est-ce qu'une sirène pourrait faire ça ?

Il eut un bruit visqueux et flasque, en baissant les yeux, Sybèle constata que les jambes rosées de sa colloc fondaient et s'assombrissaient… d'un côté du moins. Plus étonnant encore, d'autres paires lui poussaient depuis sa jupe dans un bruit dégoulinant et caoutchouteux, petit à petit ces formes indescriptibles prenaient consistance, la face visible noire, celle du dessous d'un rose plus prononcé que les teintes de chair humaine parsemées de ventouses, en une poignée de seconde, l'aspirante Méchante Reine se retrouva nez à nez avec… une fille-pieuvre ! Pas moins de huit tentacules courtes serpentaient sur le plancher. Si bien qu'en un claquement de doigts, Sybèle oublia leur rixe pour s'émerveiller et tourner autour d'elle pour examiner son corps qu'elle trouvait désormais fascinant. Son regard inquisiteur et illuminé devait provoquer une certaine gêne chez la fille-pieuvre étant donné que le bout de ses tentacules se repliait timidement sur elles-mêmes.

-Incroyable ! Une vraie fille-pieuvre ! J'en avais entendue parler que dans les légendes !

-Et moi on m'a toujours dit que les princesses étaient des chipies en robe rose mièvres et toujours à rigoler comme des demeurées.

-Je suis bien une princesse mais d'une autre catégorie, affirma Sybèle, passant fièrement une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Je suis Sybèle Queen, fille de la Méchante Reine Maella Queen.

-Oh… du conte de Blanche-Neige c'est ça ?

-… oui… "Blanche-Neige"…

Il y avait de la lassitude dans sa voix, évidemment on se souvenait surtout du héros du conte en général, plus encore quand son nom en était le titre, mais c'était pas une raison pour négliger un personnage aussi emblématique que la Méchante Reine !

-Ben moi je m'appelle Ursula Seawitch, je suis la fille de la Sorcière des Mers du conte de la Petite Sirène.

Sybèle commençait à comprendre. Deux apprenties sorcières, une venant de la terre et une de la mer, dont le destin est de s'opposer aux princesses emblématiques de leur monde respectif et voir leur règne contrer par le pouvoir de l'Amour, ou autre idiotie du genre. Ouais, elles avaient déjà beaucoup de points communs.

-Ursula, hein ? C'est plutôt pas mal comme nom.

-Par contre Sybèle… ça sonne vraiment bizarre, remarqua Ursula en riant.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Protesta l'intéressée, irritée que l'on se moque de son glorieux prénom.

-Ben… Sybèle… genre quand t'es née t'étais tellement belle que c'est ce qu'a dit ta mère ?

-Sybèle est le nom d'une déesse, inculte. La déesse romaine de la nature sauvage, or je viens du royaume de Valencia situé en Italie, comprends-tu ?

-Hein ?

-Italie… civilisation romaine…

-Oh… désolée, les mondes émergés c'est pas mon fort, répondit simplement Ursula en haussant les épaules.

-C'est également une référence à une chanson célèbre, sur une femme riant de se voir _si belle_ en son miroir, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous les Queen chérissons particulièrement notre miroir magique.

-… en gros, vous êtes hyperficielles dans la famille.

-C'est cela ! Affirma joyeusement la jeune princesse.

-Hahaha ! Et ben crois-moi, ça te va bien. J'ai vu bien des sirènes et de surfaciennes comme toi, mais tu sors du lot.

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Et moi qui avait peur de me retrouver avec une affreuse petite sardine se prélassant dans son aquarium et à chanter toute la journée, horreur !

-Et moi j'échappe à une petite poupée se pavanant avec des petits animaux de la forêt, avec ses bijoux et se changeant dix fois par jours pour suivre la mode, c'est d'une idiotie. Je comprends même pas à quoi ça sert d'avoir des vêtements qu'elles entassent et jettent après les avoir porter un ou deux jours.

-Ouais ben mollo les commentaires sur MES fringues, car nous les Queen, nous ne suivons pas la mode, NOUS décidons de la mode.

-Et nous les Seawitch nous décidons de ceux qui ont l'insigne honneur d'être nos voisins, notre territoire marin fait beaucoup d'envieux.

Elles se regardèrent toutes deux avant de pouffer puis éclater de rire. Finalement Sybèle avait peut-être réussit à trouver une compagne de jeux.

 **o**

 **o o**

-Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Blanche, je suis la fille de Snow White et je viens du royaume d'Éphésia aussi connu sous le nom de la Vallée d'Emeraudes. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici, au collège du royaume d'Ever After, j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie et j'ai vraiment hâte de faire votre connaissance à tous.

La jeune fille de 12 ans au teint blanc comme la neige et aux cheveux courts et noirs comme l'ébène se rassit gracieusement à sa place. C'était heureux, encore un peu et Sybèle aurait eu la nausée. Elle ne la connaissait que de nom et ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai bien que leurs royaumes respectifs soient assez proches l'un de l'autre. En plus sa voix claire était exaspérante, on aurait dit que les oiseaux gazouillaient à chacune de ses paroles. Alors c'était elle la pâlotte qu'elle devra empoisonner ? Alors qu'elle reprenait sa place, une bonne partie de la classe l'applaudissait, des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand sourire béat. Sybèle en soupira.

-Merci beaucoup Miss White. Cela fait grandement plaisir de voir une princesse aussi pleine de vie et motivée, vous serez sûrement plus éblouissante encore que votre mère.

Mais la jeune fille restait humble, encore pire. Quand on est supérieur aux autres, on le montre ! C'est ce que Maella avait toujours répété à Sybèle.

La fille à côté de Blanche se leva à son tour, elle portait une robe blanche aux bords bleus mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention chez elle était incontestablement sa chevelure, noire d'ébène d'un côté, blanche immaculée de l'autre. Elle était très fine et avait de grands yeux bleus. Elle était aussi petite que Sybèle mais par un procédé magique dont la fille semblait avoir le secret, elle paraissait légèrement plus grande. En l'observant, la princesse de Valencia comprit : elle avait redressé le dos et le cou, sa colonne vertébrale semblait une ligne parfaitement droite.

-Je m'appelle Odette Swan, je suis la fille de la reine des cygnes aujourd'hui disparue. Je viens du Lac des Cygnes et j'aime danser depuis que je suis toute petite. Je m'entends aussi très bien avec tous les cygnes, ma tutrice me dit même qu'un phénomène magique aura bientôt lieu chez moi.

-Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Blanche.

-Ça je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit que je saurai le moment venu, répondit Odette.

-Merci beaucoup Miss Swan, vous pouvez vous rassoir. Au suivant.

Le garçon aux courts cheveux rouges assis à côté d'Odette se redressa. Sybèle se pencha en avant pour observer son visage, il semblait vraiment sérieux et froid, mais surtout, il était grand ! Il croisa les bras, l'air fier.

-Je suis Elisabeth Hearts deuxième du nom, princesse rouge de Wonderland, fille de la grande Victoria Hearts.

Sybèle écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Et elle était loin d'être la seule, garçons et filles s'étonnaient que ce mec fût en réalité une fille ! Une princesse ! La princesse rouge de Wonderland. Elle s'exprimait d'une voix claire et énergique. Ce n'était guère étonnant, les reines rouges étaient connues dans la Contetée entière pour leur phrase culte : « qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ».

Avec dignité, Elisabeth reprit place, son voisin se leva à son tour. Un garçon brun sans particularité, habillé tout aussi simplement, T-shirt pantalon. Sybèle sentait venir l'ennui avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Je suis Daniel Brave, fils du roi Hubert Brave du royaume de Massilia.

Le royaume de Massilia était le principal royaume du sud de la France, sachant qu'au centre du pays se trouvait le royaume de Xéris, fief des belles au bois dormant et au nord celui de…

-… Garvera.

Sybèle interrompit sa rêverie géographique que sa mère lui avait fait retenir et leva les yeux vers le voisin de ce Daniel. L'air froid et désintéressé, il se présentait comme étant Adam Beast, prince de Garvera, le fils de la Bête. Pourtant, à part sa stature légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne et ses cheveux mi-longs et bruns, pas vraiment de particularité qui laisseraient entendre qu'il deviendra ce gros monstre féroce couvert de poils passant son temps à hurler. Apparemment, hormis la belle au bois dormant, les représentants des plus célèbres contes étaient pour cette génération tous réunit dans la même classe, quel malheureux hasard. La princesse de Valencia aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se coltiner miss perfection.

-Je m'appelle Richard Leonheart, je viens d'Avalon.

Situé à l'ouest de l'occident, Avalon était un archipel composé d'une dizaine d'îles dont trois principales : Avalon à proprement parlé qui était la plus grande des îles, Green Island et les Highlands. Avalon était depuis la venue du roi Arthur Pendragon une fédération de royaumes et clans unit pour lutter contre les envahisseurs et les forces du Mal autour de la légendaire Table Ronde. Cependant, au fil des ans, l'entente cordiale des rois autour d'Arthur s'émoussait, le départ de Merlin et la disparition mystérieuse de Lancelot n'avait rien arrangé. Maella elle-même disait que la fédération ne tardera pas à éclater dans les années à venir et qu'une grande guerre éclatera pour la domination totale de l'archipel. Richard était le fils d'un de ces seigneurs trônant dans l'un desdits royaumes d'Avalon. Les Leonheart avaient une grande notoriété en Avalon et en Contetée en général, une lignée de chevaliers fiers, courageux et de ce fait d'une incroyable bêtise. En leur royaume comptait notamment la célèbre ville de Nottingham. Sybèle savait tout cela avant même que Richard n'en ai dit plus grâce aux enseignements de sa mère qui tenait à ce que sa fille soit au maximum instruite en politique. Richard ajouta qu'il était l'aîné de la fratrie Leonheart, il y avait également Mariante, la sœur cadette et Jean le benjamin qui étaient encore en primaire.

Sybèle se leva à son tour lorsque le professeur Tailor l'y invita. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, quoi de plus naturel ? Elle reconnaissait même vu d'en haut des enfants qui avaient eu le privilège de goûter à sa magie. Elle passa avec élégance sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et se présenta.

-Je me nommes Sybèle Queen, princesse de Valencia et fille de Maella Queen la Méchante Reine et de Gabriel Night le Chevalier Noir.

Dans l'histoire générale de la Contetée, les récits les plus épiques possédaient non seulement un dragon et une sorcière, voir une sorcière-dragonne comme la légendaire Maléfique mais également les champions du chef du Mal, les chevaliers noirs. Généralement ami du héros, le chevalier noir est un bretteur talentueux, souvent plus fort que le héros lui-même qui a choisi le camp du Mal par conviction personnelle ou bien simplement manipulé par le grand méchant. Les premier, deuxième et quatrième volets de la saga _La Dernière Fantaisie_ mettaient ce personnage au cœur du récit mais était cruellement absent des contes plus classiques tel que _Blanche-Neige_ et _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ , mais les contes étaient toujours en évolution pour plaire aux Lecteurs, et ainsi la dernière adaptation du conte _Blanche-Neige_ vit s'affronter les pères de Sybèle et de Blanche dans un combat final remarquable, la jeune Queen ne se lassait pas de le passer en boucle sur son mirrordi, sautant toutefois le dernier acte du duel pour raisons évidentes…

-Ce que j'aime, c'est m'amuser…

-Voilà un bon passe-temps, commenta d'avance Blanche, enthousiaste.

-… en regardant les autres geindre, avoir mal et pleurer.

Blanche ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus, choquée.

-Pour cela, ma magie noire est très efficace.

Joignant le geste à la parole pour appuyer ses propos, Sybèle brandit la main vers le professeur Tailor, un flash bleuté jaillit de sa main et deux secondes après, le malheureux se vautrait par terre en se tenant les côtes, assaillit d'une irrésistible envie de rire.

D'abord étonnés ou circonspects, les élèves comprirent qu'il était victime d'un mauvais sort, Mr Tailor se tortillait vivement, cherchant son souffle entre ses crises de fou rire.

-On dirait Jervis quand n'a plus de thé, fit remarquer sobrement Elisabeth restée immobile à sa place, guère plus étonnée. Apparemment ce genre de crise était fréquente là d'où elle venait.

Ursula était hilare à la vue de ce spectacle, presque tout autant que Sybèle elle-même.

-Comme vous le voyez, les légendes sur nos grands et terrifiants pouvoirs ne sont pas exagérés, affirma-t-elle.

Si ce n'avait pas été déjà fait, à présent Sybèle avait l'attention de tous ses camarades et elle comptait bien se faire remarquer en étant la plus terrible, la plus impitoyable et la plus terrifiante méchante reine que la Contetée n'ai jamais connu…


End file.
